The Babysitting StreetFighters
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: Ryu and Chun-Li are called by Ken to babysit.  But the experience will help to bring the two warriors together...


The two weary warriors dropped their bags and flopped onto the bed. "Wow, Ken spares no expense when you're in town, huh?" Chun-Li said.

Ryu answered, "That's Ken. He's been like that for as long as I've known him." The peace in the room was broken when a phone rang. Ryu reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone-which he needed Chun-Li to teach him how to use. He pushed the talk button and spoke, "Hello?"

On the other end was a frantic voice, "Ryu, buddy! I need HELP!"

Ryu replied, "OK, Ken. Calm down. What's happening that such an emergency?"

Ken answered, "My company is having an impromptu banquet tonight… and I need a babysitter!"

Ryu answered, "A babysitter, huh…"He turned to Chun-Li, and said, "Ken needs a babysitter."

Chun-Li said, "And we're going to help, right?"

Ryu replied, "Yes…he's my friend…and you love children…" Ryu then spoke into the phone, "OK, we can do it. When do you want us to come there?"

Ken said, "The dinner's at 7:00 pm. We have to leave by a quarter to seven."

Ryu replied, "We'll be there by 6:30"

At 6:30, a taxi pulled up to the Masters estate. The couple got out, and walked up to the front door. After ringing the bell, the door opened, and a tall, elderly man was there. He saw who it was, and allowed them to come in. He entered the living room, where Ken and Eliza where, putting the finishing touches on there outfits. The butler announced, "Sir, it's Ryu and his companion, Miss Chun-Li"

Ken turned and embraced his friend, "Thanks, buddy! You're a lifesaver!"

Ryu replied, "Anything for a friend-and Chun-Li adores children, so it was a pretty easy choice."

Eliza said, "We don't know how to repay you both! Honey, let's go!"

Ken said, "Right, dear. Everything Mel needs is in the refrigerator, and it's all labeled. Eliza also has his schedule on the fridge as well. We'll be back around 10 or so. Thanks guys!" Ken and Eliza then left, and Ryu and Chun-Li were left with 3-year old Mel.

-RCL-RCL-RCL-

"Ok, what's first?" Ryu asked. Chun-Li, holding the youngster and looking at his schedule, said, "Dinner." She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the marked containers. She placed the one marked 'Meal' into the microwave, and sat Mel into his high-chair. When the microwave beeped, she pulled the food out, and placed it in front of Mel. She grabbed a spoon and began feeding him. Mel let her feed him the food, and then she gave him a cup of milk to drink. After dinner, Ryu helped clean up. He then asked, "What's next?" Chun-Li answered "Now we can let Mel watch his favorite show on TV, before giving him his bath."

Later…

Ryu and Chun-Lu were preparing to give Mel his bath. Chun-Li put him in, and said to Ryu, "Oh, no, mister. I let you off the hook during dinner. But you're going to help with this. Just grab the towel and the soap."

Ryu did as he was told, and soon he was scrubbing Mel. Chun-Li was washing him off, and all three were sharing in the moment. Soon, they both took Mel out and dried him off. The put him in his feetey pajamas, and went back to the living room to watch TV.

Soon after, Mel fell asleep. Ryu and Chun-Li were watching TV, and expecting Ken and Eliza to return. "You're really good at that. I mean, taking care of kids." Ryu said.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." Chun-Li said. Ryu then replied, "You'll be a great mother someday."

Chun-Li replied, "You think? Maybe-and I think you'll be a great father."

Ryu shook his head, and said, "Really? Name me one woman who would put up with me- and my never-ending desire to master the fight."

Chun-Li leaned towards him and kissed him. She then said, "She's been beside you all night.", as her cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

Ryu looked at the Chinese beauty, and said, "Are you saying…you'd…that I'd-" But he wouldn't finish, because in walked Ken and Eliza. "We're back!" Ken announced.

Eliza chided him, saying, "Quiet, Ken! Mel's probably asleep- and look at the happy couple!" she said, teasing Ryu and Chun-Li. Both blushed at this-and Ken added to it, saying, "Yeah. If I didn't know any better, you look like the happy family."

Ryu said, "OK, Ken. You got your laughs. But we had a really good time tonight. But we'd better be going. It's late, and we missed dinner."

Chun-Li said, "Yes. It was a nice experience babysitting. Maybe we'll get the chance to do it again", as she handed Mel to Eliza.

Ken and Eliza gave their regards to Ryu and Chun-Li, and the couple took a taxi back to their hotel room. After a quick bite and some TV, they both decided to turn in. As they lay in bed together, Chun-Li said, "RyuI want you to know something-if no other woman in the world would have you, then I would."

Ryu said, "You mean that? Even knowing what being my wife would mean? Like waking up and realizing I've left on another of my endless journeys for the fight?" You deserve better than me…"

Chun-Li replied, "'Better' is not always 'best', Ryu. And maybe there's someone better than you for me-but I know this" She leaned towards him, and they shared another long kiss. "You're the best thing for me." And they both fell asleep, and dreamed of a life together


End file.
